Revenge Is Sweet Sometimes
by beermoney5
Summary: A series of drabbles for Dokuga's weekly perfection. Kagome and Sesshomaru get even with each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Payback's A Bitch

**Author:** Beermoney5

**Theme:** Please

**Genre:** Humor

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Suggestive Content

**Word Count:** 100

**Cannon/AU:** AU

**Summary:** Sesshomaru is looking for some payback

* * *

**Payback's a bitch**

Kagome couldn't believe what she was looking at. In front of her was a leather black corset, leather boy shorts that wouldn't cover her butt, knee high boots with four inch heels and a leather collar with leash.

"And where did you want me to go with this on." She asked Sesshomaru.

"Whipped."

"THAT'S A BONDAGE CLUB."

"I know."

"NO."

"Please."

"NO."

"If I remember correctly you promised to do what I wanted after I did that cosplay with you last weekend."

Kagome knew she couldn't get out of this now.

"Fine."

Payback's a bitch." Sesshomaru replied with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Settling of scores

**Author:** Beermoney5

**Theme: **Sneak

**Genre: **Humor

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **None

**Word Count: **300

**Cannon/AU: **AU

**Summary: **Kagome tries to get some revenge

**A/N: **Locks Of Love is an organization where you can donate your hair for cancer patients.

* * *

**Settling Of Scores**

Kagome was wrapped in Sesshomaru's arms with her back pressed against his chest wondering how she was going to sneak out without waking him.

She very gently lifted his arm and tried to slip out of his grasp. As she went to get out of bed, she herd his voice behind her.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Um… to get something to eat."

"This late?"

"I didn't eat much for dinner and now I'm hungry. Plus I can't sleep."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No that's ok you stay in bed, I'll be back soon."

Kagome left the bedroom and went to the kitchen. She grabbed something to drink before she went to one of the drawers and grabbed the scissors that where there. She sat at the table and waited awhile for Sesshomaru to go back to sleep.

Kagome crept back to the bedroom. She opened and closed the door carefully before sneaking back over to the bed.

Kagome was glad that Sesshomaru always braided his waist length hair because it would make her job a little easier. She gently picked up his hair and brought the scissors up to it.

Hesitating she began to have second thoughts, then she remembered having to go to that club the night before.

Snip.

Immediately after she had cut the braid, his hand grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked furiously.

"Um… cutting your hair."

"And why are you doing that?"

"Because… um… I was… going to donate it to Locks Of Love."

"Fine." He hesitantly replied as the anger left him.

"It's ok?"

"Yes because..." Sesshomaru said as he quickly grabbed Kagome pinning her to the bed face down. "You will also be donating your hair." He added as he banded and cut her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Getting Off Easy

**Author:** Beermoney5

**Theme:** Cringe

**Genre: **General

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **None

**Word Count: **200

**Cannon/AU: **AU

**Summary: **Kagome talks to Sango about the day before.

* * *

**Getting Off Easy**

Kagome cringed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror and groaned. "I look like a boy."

"You don't look like a boy." Sango said then added, "Look on the positive side its wash and wear." Referring to Kagome's short hair.

Kagome just turned and glared at her friend.

"Don't give me that look. It's your fault. We all know how Sesshomaru is about his hair and I honestly do no not know what you were thinking by cutting it. If you ask me you got off easy."

"You call this easy? I only cut his shoulder length. He cut mine shorter. The last time I remember having hair this short was… when I was a baby."

"Yes I do and your being a little over dramatic about it. It's really is a cute look. Is he still mad about it?"

"No, he made an emergency appointment with his hair stylist that morning before work. He got all kinds of complements about his hair that day. He probably realized he was still just as gorgeous as ever with the shorter hair. He wants a truce though."

"And?"

With a wicked grin she answered. "I don't think I want one."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Vindictive Intent

**Author:** Beermoney5

**Theme: **Dream

**Genre: **General

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Character death

**Word Count: **400

**Cannon/AU: **AU

**Summary: **Kagome learns a lesson about being vindictive

* * *

**Vindictive Intent**

Kagome was giggling as she returned to a passed out Sesshomaru, with the clippers. Kagome had put some sleeping pills in his drink that evening and now he was asleep on the couch. She proceeded to shave off his eyebrows still giggling.

When she was done she placed a pillow under Sesshomaru's head and a blanket over him. She then headed over to Sango's.

Later the next morning, Kagome went back to the house to grab a few of her things. She noticed Sesshomaru was still on the couch sleeping.

'_That's strange he should be up and gone to work already'_ she thought as she walked over to the couch.

She called to Sesshomaru as she shook him, trying to wake him with no luck. She started shaking him harder and still nothing.

"Sesshomaru come on please wake up your scaring me." Kagome said. Then she checked his pulse and breathing. '_No this can't be._ _Theirs no way he is dead_.' She thought when there was none. She started screaming hysterically and crying "Wake up."

Sesshomaru woke up to Kagome thrashing about in bed screaming wake up.

"Kagome wake up." Sesshomaru said as he shook her.

Kagome finally opened her eyes sitting up instantly and breathing hard. She looked over at Sesshomaru and immediately wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh my god, it was just a dream." Kagome said as she started to cry.

"It seems like it was more of a nightmare." He replied.

"It was. I put sleeping pills in your drink. Then I shaved off your eyebrows."

"You shaved off my eyebrows?'

"Yes and then the next day you weren't breathing because I accidentally killed you." Kagome rambled on.

Sesshomaru lifted her chin up so her eyes met his.

"Obviously you were thinking of doing this. I asked for a truce."

"Yes I was thinking about it. I wasn't sure I wanted a truce. I do now. Well … Maybe on just the malicious ones. That dream really scared me."

"I'm fine with that as long as the malicious ones include using sleeping pills and shaving off my eyebrows."

"Yes it does." Kagome replied.

"Well let's go back to sleep now that we have this settled." Sesshomaru said lying down and pulling Kagome with him.

She nestled her head on his chest while he stroked her hair. As soon as she fell asleep Sesshomaru did as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **A Slight Miscalculation

**Author:** Beermoney5

**Theme:** Blind

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** G

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 100

**Cannon/AU:** AU

**Summary:** Kagome tries an experiment.

**

* * *

**

**A Slight Miscalculation **

Kagome giggled at the thought of putting red dye in Sesshomaru's shampoo. She was trying out an experiment due to curiosity and it would be funny if it worked out. Now as she was being held to the wall by her neck, it wasn't that funny after all.

He was so blindingly fast she never had a chance. She looked into his eyes that were bleeding red.

"Do you see my hair?" Sesshomaru growled out.

"Yes." Kagome answered wearily.

"What color would you say it is? Because it doesn't look it's normal silver."

"Um…. Pink."

"You will pay for this."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Revenge

**Author:** Beermoney5

**Theme:** Glue

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 200

**Summary:** Kagome should have never messed with Sesshomaru's hair.

* * *

**Revenge **

Sesshomaru decided to work in the bedroom instead of his study, waiting for the perfect opportunity to put his plan into motion. He heard her heading to the bedroom and just as she opened the door he went into the bathroom to set the trap. Maybe this time she would learn her lesson. Obviously she didn't know who she was dealing with.

"Are you almost done in there?" Kagome asked as she danced around in place waiting.

"I'm done." He replied opening the door as Kagome rushed in behind him.

"Sesshomaru you better get in here now!" He heard her shout a couple of minutes later.

"What's the problem?"

"Don't act all innocent with me. You know what the problem is and you better get me unstuck now!" She said angrily.

"We both agreed to a truce."

"Only to the malicious pranks." Kagome replied.

Anger flashed in Sesshomaru's eyes. "Next time you mess with my hair the consequences might be worse then being glued to the toilet seat. You understand?"

"Yes." She responded with a shaky voice. "Can you get me unstuck now?"

"Later." He replied as he left the bathroom. "You can sit there and think about your actions."


End file.
